guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arnout aka The Emperors Angel
Rv your edit on choking gas please. We don't list capture locations that come later than a skill trainer for that skill. Lord of all tyria 14:20, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Hello, , and welcome to Guildwiki! Thanks for I hope you like GuildWiki (It's better than the official one, but don't tell them that!). I've compiled a list of stuff that you might like to look at: *Our policy, best to read up so you don't attract anger from a seasoned GuildWiki User. (By the way, there not meant to be angry, so let me know if they are!) *Editing tutorial. *How to help us here at GuildWiki. *Confusing Terms, both in-game and out. * , I'll be more than happy to help any issues you have there. Please sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) this will insert your username and the date. If you need help, check out Request assistance and the FAQ or ask me on . RT | Talk 08:34, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :RT's not an admin. =P 14:43, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Why did you add that? RT | Talk 14:45, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Take a look at his userpage, if you haven't already. 14:47, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm flattered that you think i'm an admin, but I'm not (yet! :)) I am running for adminship, (GW:RFA) See Talk:The Crag for replys after my talk. RT | Talk 14:50, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Whoops srry. i thought you where. my excuses. ill remove it. pm me when u are, so I can put it back again Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:18, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Lol :P R|T 16:17, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well are you yet?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:18, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::He hasn't been promoted, yet. As long as there's no need, there's no promoting. Although, imo, there are a few gaps to be filled. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:22, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Go and pester LordBiro, lol R|T 16:25, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I dont know who that is, but is there something i can say on your behalf? I would like to be able to put it back. It rained comments on me, so i would like to see my ravings turned true.....Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:42, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Oi! "...so shut up and if u don't have anything usefull to say..." Watch the tone. Do not target your responses to the user. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:02, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, she started it, but i'll appoligise.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:14, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::made my apologies. Now it's her turnArnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:25, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Um, sorry >.> -- 13:42, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Uhm, kinda short, but no offence taken. :-) Wanna know what i would have said about you, cat and amadz?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:47, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Probz, I'm not a CAT fan, I just find them funny :P, 'Cos EMP got "jacked". Sure go ahead. -- 13:50, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ow thought you where from cat. and Emp did not get jacked, our alies took off during the weakly change, last time I checked. (might be wrong, the leaders don't tell me evryting -^-) I was gonna say that you would like Amatz because you spend so much time there, since Emp and its ally stayd in charge of hzh so long.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:53, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::: CAT dropped further than Amatz, last I checked, I lol'd so hard when I heard they were in "Joely B"'s alliance. But EMP did get jacked 'cos CAT stole them off of EMP -- 13:54, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I was online 5 min ago, and we are in a ally with 3 other guilds, and we seam to be in charge. And CAT stole our ally? Is that waht you mean? Then we did get jacked. BIG TIME!!!!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:57, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Yup, Tam was distrought -- 14:02, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::srry i am no native english. What does distrought mean?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:13, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Sad and shocked, np, I assume you know who Tam is -- 15:37, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Every1 in emp should know who Tam is. At least, I do. So she is your contact? Well i hope that reject is up to something, because I dont even have a town. Afther all that time that we owned HzH. So sad. Well, is CAT now owning Hzh?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:14, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Late response, EMP merged with CAT, they shouldn't have done, EMP should be leading that alliance >.> -- 12:07, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Emp merged with CAT ally or CAT guild herself? And like i care if Emp joined cat allly. At least i got a town again!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:47, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hmm, your right. Sux bigtime. Thanks for letting me know!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:46, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Bug So... uh... why have you officially categorized your user page as a bug? :P Use this instead. Or something... RoseOfKali 17:26, 22 June 2008 (UTC) : does it really matter? i believe i'm not the only 1.....Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:46, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::and it's been there a long time...... So why remove ti now? :::And I cna't seem to find myself here: http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Bugs&from=User%3ABlue.rellik%2FtestMonster12]] (dont know how to make a nice pipe), so why bother?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:53, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Basically, the Bug template added your page to the Category:Bugs, but you're not a bug. Warwick removed the Bug template, and I added it back, but without the Category tag. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:15, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Brings me back to my question: I am not the only 1 there. Why bother, and not take out te rest of the user bugs there?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 21:18, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually, you're the first "bugged" user I've seen. RoseOfKali 01:25, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::I put up a note for myself so I would get to it and clean em up; had to sleep when I posted the previous message :P --- -- (s)talkpage 13:49, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::So you are gonna get rid of all the userbugs? Nice. Then i won't be the only 1 who got himself edited. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:42, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, user:dr ishmael is going to :P He's going to edit the template so only Mainspace articles will be categorised (dont ask me how O_o" ) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:43, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Ooooh, a wiki wizard. How exiting! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:44, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Something along the lines of ||[[Category:Bugs]]}} --R Phalange 20:45, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, he already edited it hours ago. --R Phalange 20:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) (edit conflict)::::::Call me stupid, but there's no way i can understand that. Not enough brainactivaty left afther my math test last weeek. Gonna spend the whole holyday as a numb zom~bythingy Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:48, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Heh congrats on making it trough :P Although math is easy imo... --- -- (s)talkpage 08:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :: Puh don't get me started. What kind of math do you have? I got the heaviest there is in the Netherlands. And that SUX!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:15, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::Math D? No wonder... O-o" I'm still in Havo 3, and I mayn't even choose Math B. Fucking failure school :< Anyhow, they say I could make it through Math D with slight ease. But I doubt that, myself. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:36, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::: U live in the Netherlands too? nice. I've got math B1,2 and i'm going to 6 VWO. And math on Havo isnt that hard, but all that has changed since i was in the HAvo, so GL and above all DON'T have fun...... LOL Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:15, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::D is harder than B 1,2 :P Anyhow, having fun is definatly not on the list; most of the teachers are asshats and highly annoying. Esp my current Geography teacher... His voice is so depressing. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:13, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Haven't had geography since 3 VWO. That guy was a perv. He used to peek in girls's tops/dresses etc. They fired him, thank the six gods for that..... Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:25, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh god... That's freaky. Anyhow, my "profiel'keuze'vak" has one option. Woo, choices >.< And that one option is Geography. So, I'm stuck with it till 5th. Bah. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:31, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Why only 1 choice? I had a couple... But that was in the old system, and im keeping this short, im having bigtime lagg, as my brother is downstairs palying stupid internetgames and clogging up my internet with stupid spam....Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:30, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Special schools generally don't offer a lot. We already have the group (of nine!) split up in 2 groups. With more choices, we'd probably be in, what, 5 groups? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 14:03, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Special school? WTF? Your parents rich or something? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:01, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, mental disorder. The school recieves financial support for our groups (consisting of only people with forms of Autism) so it isn't more expensive than regular school. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:03, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::High fives all around. 17:05, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I dont get that commend, but nvm. I'm not sure i should be saying srry that you are Autistic, so i won't. Sux though O.O Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:45, 26 June 2008 (UTC) BTW I had no idea. If haden't told me, I would never have guessed.... :::::::::::::::It's no big deal really. You learn to live with it (esp. when you don't know of it 'till you're 12) Felix's comment related to the fact he also has Autism. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:53, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'm getting the felling that "normal" ppl are getting outnumbered. Warwick also has Autism I believe. Lets see if my pipe works: Axe Yay it works! (saw your pipe and didn't knwo how to use it.... Until now) Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:11, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Or so they say... I was first tho :O ( /care) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:18, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::LOL (/lol) Poor you!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:23, 26 June 2008 (UTC) drop research Good job! --◄mendel► 17:20, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I dont really see why it should be a good job, but I'll say tnx anyway. Thanks! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:46, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Because you found stuff out that no-one else had the stamina to do. Of course it'd be a better job if you also copied the data to Talk:Raptor or made a Drop rate article for them. Actually, I wonder why we don't have any Farming guides on Raptor farming yet. --◄mendel► 10:34, 30 October 2008 (UTC). :::I cant do a droprate article, because I kill rekoff to. And then I would have to split the drop research into 2, wich would take way more time, and force me to start over. And I'm not sure wether I'm actully gonna make it. And farming them is so easy, there is no need to make a farming guide for them, unless you wanna search the pvx wiki for all the builds that are used to kill the raptors (with or without rekoff). And I was gonna put the data on their page, but when I'm finished, adn you will also find my results on the drop rate/ loot talk page. I'm just not finished yet. And if you will excuse me now, I need to kill some raptors. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:26, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :It was just a suggestion in italics. Don't take that too seriously. ;-) --◄mendel► 22:47, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not taking it too seriously. I'm just explaing why I didn't do it. And BTW, some1 needs to clear up the farming guides, because those dye farms just just plain noncense. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:26, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::That observation about the dye farms is not new, but noone wants to do the work. If it's enough nonsense, maybe it would be better to delete them outright? --◄mendel► 17:37, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I've tried improving the bonding guide and the aggro guide... it's just so tedious. Silver Sunlight 17:56, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::::those are other guides right? Not farming guides? And yes I think they contain so much noncense I'' think it is justified to delete them. but then, I cant delete them, as I am not an admin. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:59, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Put at the top of the article in question (feel free to adjust the reason as necessary) and one of our good admins will take care of it — that's what usually works for me. --◄mendel► 08:26, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I've read your writeups on your userpage and on Talk:Loot, and they're excellent. I hope you still like chicken http://isotropic.org/papers/chicken.pdfhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yL_-1d9OSdk. --◄mendel► 08:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) : I was getting afraid that nobody would comment or show any kind of interrest. But thank you. I hope to make a real droprate articel sometime, but I don't think thats possible. (Its not 1 kind of enemy you kill while farming the raptor cave)but I'll do a "Peace Time" droprate research, someday, after my assa gets her hands on some skills to make the farm a tiny bit faster. : And yes I stil like chicken (on my plate anyway). But I am gonna turn of the sound when I farm these, thats for sure! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:08, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Promotion Party Out of the fridge with the leftovers (the strawberry is fresh!) — cheers, and thanks to everybody who congratulated me! --◄mendel► 08:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) You asked for farming suggestions... Req's: E/Me, 16 Earth, 12 Inspiration, Any weapon of Enchanting 20%, skill cast/recharge improvement helps, Geomancer's Armor. Must have completed Jora's Homestead to spawn all 60 Vaettir. My ranks are 4 Asura and 3 Deldrimor, nothing fancy. '''Keep up #1,2,4 at all times' - recharge will be just enough to maintain both, use Glyph only on Elite. Cast damage on recharge. Grouping them without getting stuck early is the only semi-hard part of this. Some people use vanguard Honor and Sliver instead of #5 and #6, but my version kills faster overall, since the AoE ends up finishing them off anyway. Any other AoE makes them scatter, so don't bother. Start in Longeye's Ledge and go into Bjora Marches. You can run straight all the way to the portal of Jaga Moraine without fighting a single monster. Oh yeah, make sure you're in HM. If you pop a wurm, cast Stoneflesh Aura and keep running, you'll be fine. Zone into Jaga, take blessing, kill the Vaettir in 2 groups (group all to the north of res shrine, kill, do the same in the south). One zone takes about 4 minutes perfect, 6 if you fuck up and get stuck, having to split into 3 groups instead of just 2. Rezone, repeat until full of gold items (about 30% of all weapon drops O_O even after overfarming for days on end), Mesmer Tomes, lots of holiday loot (15% drop per kill, about), some Lockpicks, some dyes, and of course, Glacial Stones (I sell 8-9k per 100). Raw merch profit with 40 open inv slots: about 3-4k on average in a full run. Plus you may get some good golds that you may sell for more than merch. LOTS OF DAGGERS O_O among other stuff. I'm watching my Wisdom title move along quite nicely. If you want to see a practice run, contact my Ele "Crystal Firefly." RoseOfKali 21:52, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :P.S. I guess you can use your brother's char, or maybe you'll want to make an ele, cus you know, they're awesome. :) RoseOfKali 21:57, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you for all your trouble! I'll look into it. I have just 1 objection, I meant farming collectables, wich you can trade in (for sure) for winterfest items. (I did some research, and the easiest farm for me was the undead in Kates of Kryta, with my assa) I read the sentance again, and I realize it wasn't clear (enough). I do have 1 question before I make new armor for the ele, is this a better place to farm then the raptor cave? Otherwise I'll stick with the raptors. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:30, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::From my experience, this seems like a faster way to farm gold items. I've leeched off of raptor farmers before, and I have rarely seen a good drop on a run. And the green is worthless, too. I've also seen some perma-sins in Longeye's, so they may be able to do Vaettir too, but I'm not sure. Vaettir farm does exhaust itself, so it may be good to alternate between the two. This is also the place I farm holiday drops. Got 4.5 stacks of pie/cider with some casual farming last week. I've noticed that charr carvings drop quite abundantly in Pre, I have a stack waiting for contraband just after a handful of hours. Farming Eyes outside of Serenity is also not bad, you get a Spiked Nog for each eye. RoseOfKali 19:23, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Most Vaettir farmers use kegs if they're out for holiday items. Other than that: Agreed. Raptors suck. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::::How nice. Thank you for your tips 'n tricks. Raptors aint useless, but there might be better ways. How casual is casual? An hour per day? In that case Vaettir ARE a better farm. I farmed for far more than 1 hour, (say 5) and I got half a stack of pie, and the same for the alcohol. :::::I don't have more carecter slots, so no more pre-searing for me. And I'll check out the Serenity farm. And kegs? You mean kegs as in Powder Kegs? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:41, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I've heard of people using those Powder Kegs (From Budgen Blackpowder or whatever his f*ing name is) for Vaettir, but don't know how exactly and never bothered. I farmed Vaettir maybe like 3 hrs a day tops. 2 Stacks of pie, 2 stacks of cider, and some odds of each, about 150 more total. In the end, they hardly dropped anything else from exhaustion, but I think holiday drops are exempt. :P Soon I'm gonna go farm those eyes for Spiked Nog. Much better return than Charr Carvings, imho. 1 eye = 3 minutes of booze, 3 carvings = 1 minute... RoseOfKali 22:06, 2 December 2008 (UTC) so i herd Disease is rly effective vs non-fleshy foes (T/ ) 02:53, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :-5 degen with quick recharge still helps for a lack of other AoE that doesn't scatter them. I guess you can take Arcane Echo instead. :/ RoseOfKali 04:44, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not getting it? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:40, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::To use the powder kegs - grab your permasin, start in sifhalla, walk out into drakkar lake, grab Budger, then run through norhart domains, bjora marches, and then into jaga moraine, then all you have to do is go gather a bunch of vaettir together around you, select Budger, and start spamming spacebar + y (drop item) as fast as possible. They quite literally explode and are all dead in ~8 seconds, since each keg does 34 armor-ignoring AoE damage, burning, and knockdown, and you can easily drop 10+ every second. The game actually starts lagging because you have so many numbers flying around. And they won't (or, more accurately, can't) scatter because they're constantly knocked down, and once they start taking damage they die in about 2 seconds anyways. You also get a decent number of norn points too, considering how fast you can kill these guys. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 12:21, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::So, you have to run that far every time? RoseOfKali 19:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Once, just like e/me grinding. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:30, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Doh! >_<' I meant like once you have to leave to sell stuff, you gotta run all the way again to get Budger and can't start at Longeye's? I assume so. RoseOfKali 20:17, 3 December 2008 (UTC) This is exactly why I have my Email notifications turned off... :P This happens a lot. Enjoy! XD RoseOfKali 21:28, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, I used to have the ocasional post on my page, but this is really cool. I wake up in the morning, and have like, 5 new emails. thats really cool. I'll think I'll leave the notify function on. I like it. :So plz keep the email coming! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:31, 5 December 2008 (UTC) The keg farm seems to work fine for me. It's just that its a f*cking end to get the run started, but this way I won't have to buy new armor for the ele, and I can still farm norn points for my assa. Thank you all! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Wintersday Userbox! To commemorate the effort you've put into preparing GuildWiki for our Wintersday celebration, I have created a special userbox at Template:User Wintersday: Wear it with pride! <3 09:46, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Tnx. I won't be putting it on my userpage though, I don't like the way how that looks. Im also gonna move the entropy userbox to my stuff page. But still: thank you! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::^^L0L... RoseOfKali :::Whut? I don't like the look of userboxes 'n stuff on my page. Why do you think I dont have a character lay out? Cause I don't like it. Tnx. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:38, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Wts maths Catch me on irc (or make a date) to get tutored in maths. I actually enjoy that subject. --◄mendel► 17:22, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :As in, I don't have irc, and I already f*cked up my test, but thanks for the offer. (the test was about Voronoy diagrams and unreal numbers, we call i (the square root of -1)) I didn't mean to sound like a whiner, but I needed a place to throw out some of my anger, and this is in my oppinion the best place for that. I don't piss off people if i start whining about my teacher, and about maths in general. But it's so frustrating, I haven't had a decent grade for mtahs in like, 2 and a half years. And I work really hard for that, and it just won't work. I thinks its a mental thing though. Also, what are you doing that you like math so much? :Don't take me wrong, your offer means a lot to me (some "stranger" offering help), but, hard to explain. I want to focus on my chemestry and on my physics, so I don't fail those too. Screw math, I'll make up for it at the central exams. (I've been to math-trainings already, and those cover the basics for math, wich is the stuff you get at the central (national) exams). :If you bothered to read through to the end, thank you for that. Now, Wtb tissue and sleep. ;-( / ;-) Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:57, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, chemistry and physics use a lot of direct math, and math-related concepts. But I know what you mean about the mental block, my husband's sister has one of those, probably much worse than yours. If you can pull off chem and physics, then your block is just on the fact that you are doing a math problem. This may be related to having a bad teacher when you started. When you get a chance, try to find a friendly tutor, don't be afraid to ask "stupid" questions, and you'll be amazed how fast it will all start to click. I had a similar "revelation" in my communications class (the one with sine waves and radio transmitters crapola... worse than any calculus EVAR). RoseOfKali 04:29, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm a very friendly tutor, except it is harder to tutor via the net. Some help on getting irc is at GW:IRC, ask if you need more. I like maths a lot because I usually succeed at it, it's like playing a game and winning most of the time, whereas losing for 2.5 years would probably have made me hate it as well. The numbers aren't unreal, they are imaginary. These are quite advanced subjects, it strikes me that I don't know what country you live in. Hmm. There are points in one's mathematical career where you have to change your direction of thinking, for me that was most pronounced when moving from school to university. If you've missed this kind of change and your teacher can't explain it, getting a good tutor could at least make you aware of what you should've been learning two years ago? If you're good with sciences there's going to be mathematical thinking in your future (and even if you aren't, it helps, but then I would say that). Ultimately, it's your life and your decision, so I can't be offended if you do what you think is best for you. :-) --◄mendel► 06:26, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I live in the Netherlands. I'm in 6 VWO, wich is the same I thinks as the final year of the English A-levels. And yes the numbers are imaginary, not unreal. I had theese subjects because "the are deemed good for my futhur school career" (litteral translation). I was supposed to have my revaltion/direction of thinking change last year. I'm smart, but not really compared to some of my classmates, some of wich don't have to shit to get a 6, while I have to work for a grade like that. (a 6 is a minium required to pass). And I've had friendly tutors, and some made things click, but it just goes in one ear, and out the other, somehow. I can think mathematical, but I can't seem to pass my math tests. And thank you both for your help and support. :-) Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:58, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Mendel Userbox Hi there, I see that you are using my version of Mendel's userbox. Thank you! Just wish to let you know I made a newer version: -->Suicidal Tendencie 15:48, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Just to let you know, you can use instead of numerous break tags after a userbox. RoseOfKali 18:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::I don't understand. Why does being lazy put me off the idea, which is simpler / eaiser / takes less effort? Anyway, thanx -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:54, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::Cool, thank you, this one is even nicer. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 21:22, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::::No problem, however (sorry to disturb you yet again) Mendel had an idea. If you wish to have your userbox automatically updated to my latest idea, you can use instead. However, you of course don't have to change the coding. Thanx again for displaying the userbox :-) -->Suicidal Tendencie 19:20, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll keep up to date anyway, so I'll keep this one till I think you made an even better one. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:21, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Para armor? What's the hottest armor for a female para? I can't make up my mind, and mixes are allowed, just as elite (infact, I think mixes rule). Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Monument/Elonian chest, Monument gloves, Elonian leggings, Monument boots. That's my personal preference. Headgear...well...no one shows the regalia anyway, so use whatever. Blindfolds are always hilarious, though. (T/ ) 15:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'll look into it. Thank you. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:29, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Uuuhm, Entropy, what is your defenition of hot? Mine would be to either wear as little as possible, or to show as much cleavelidge (wrong spelling I know) 'n stuff. The set you mention is nice, (the gloves are beutifull, but I like the wrappings better, and idk about the boots) but it does not match my defenition of hot. Personal taste I guess. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I draw the line somewhere between "hot" and "slutty/whoresuit" I guess :( (which makes 75% of the armors in the game instantly terrible to me, sadly) (T/ ) 16:01, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Necro armor? What's the hottest armor for a female Necro? I have no idea, and I would like to know. Also, mixes are allowed. Just as elite armor. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Cultist's/Monument, hands down. Everything else is far too exotic/kinky/decomposed for my tastes. :\ Also, depending on the hairstyle, scar patterns may or may not be visible; so you may want to look into Spectacles or something. (T/ ) 15:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I made the necro to look like a vampire with a touch of cat, and I like strange things, but I'll check it out. Thanks. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:29, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::I thank you for your advice, but I'll take something different. The sets you mention are (in my oppinion) kinda boring. I think I'll talk to the Necro Armor Queen Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:45, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah well, if I'd known what you had in mind...I'd check out Bonelace for starters. (T/ ) 16:01, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::What is Bonelace? There is no armor set with that name. I do know of a bonelace insignia. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC)